Choosing One
by LetMeDanceInTheRain
Summary: When Beast Boy finds out that Terra is released from her prison of stone will he try to find her? Raven loves Beast Boy and hopes he won't ever find Terra again. Which girl will he choose?
1. A Letter

Choosing One

Chapter 1: A Letter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans…umm ya well…on with the story.

It started one morning that the Teen Titans were eating breakfast, when Beast Boy ran in screaming.

"Look, look! Look what we got!" said Beast Boy jumping up and down excitedly.

"Calm down Beast Boy and tell us what we got!" Cyborg said anxiously.

"Oh, yeah sorry" Beast Boy said, "it's a letter, a letter from Terra!"

"From Terra, oh glorious, please tell us what the letter form our lost friend says." Starfire demanded.

"It says…uhh, well…I haven't read it yet, it's all curvy." Beast Boy answered.

"Oh, it's in cursive, here I can read it." Robin said taking the letter.

It read:

_Dear Friends,_

_I have been released from stone and I am now free out in the world. Some day hopefully we will meet again, but for now I must continue on a search that I have begun. I am in search of Torin, the man who has set me free. He has been traveling to far places that I have yet to see. Wish me luck and until I see you again, I wish you all a happy life. –Terra_

"Wow, she is free!" Beat Boy said with a big grin on his face.

"Hmm, interesting, well maybe she will visit us in the next ten years or so." Raven said with her usually serious expression.

"Ten years, no way, I gotta see her soon!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Ha, and what do you plan on doing, venturing out to find her in a big world where you wouldn't even know where to start, yeah right." Raven said.

"Hey, you might have an idea there Rae, I mean, I am a Teen Titan, I could do it! I gotta get packed!" Beast Boy said running out of the room.

"What? Beast Boy I didn't mean it! Don't…"Raven said running after him.

"Well shall we finish breakfast? Robin suggested.


	2. The Argument

Chapter 2: The Argument

"What should I bring what should I wear?" Beast Boy asked himself, as Raven entered the room.

"Listen Beast Boy-"Raven was interrupted by Beast Boy.

"What do you think the red pajamas or the blue ones?" Beast Boy asked.

"Listen Beast Boy", Raven continued," I…I don't think you should go." She blurted out,

"What do you mean I shouldn't go? You know Terra means almost everything to-" Beast Boy stopped as Raven had run out of the room. "Raven, Raven wait don't go!" He demanded.

"What, you don't care about me!" Raven said crying on the inside but trying not to let her feelings take control.

"What? Raven, that's not true!" Beast Boy said furiously.

"So, sure we might be friends, we might live together, and we might have really good times together. When Terra is back it's all about her!" Raven said with a straight face.

"Bu-uhhh, well ummmm…" Beast Boy garbled.

"Yeah, see?" Raven said storming away.

"I'm…sorry." Beast Boy said, but Raven was already gone.

Later that day Cyborg had called everyone down for dinner.

"Mmm, mmm this will be one delicious dinner, if I do say so myself!" Cyborg complimented himself.

"Hey Star, you can sit right here next to me!" Robin said smiling bright.

"Here Rae, you sit next to me!" Cyborg said with an even bigger grin on his face.

"Uh…umm can I sit here?" Beast Boy asked while pointing to the chair on the other side of Raven.

"I don't see why not." Robin said. "It's not like you bite…all the time."

All the titans laughed except BB and Rae

"Ok, well let's eat!" Cyborg said piling food onto his plate.

"Eeewwwww, gross we're having turkey, salmon, or chicken? Blech! " Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry Beast Boy I set aside some nice tofu potatoes and salad for you!" Cyborg said very proud of himself.

"BUURP, mmm that was good!" Robin said then feeling very weird. "Uhhh…Cyborg what did you put in this?"

"Umm, I just used some of the spices out of the cabinet above the stove, why?" Cyborg asked very confused.

"Those are not spices Cyborg, hee, hee those are my great grandmother's best remedies for chicken pox!" Starfire giggled.

Cyborg and Robin ran to the bathroom.

"Well I am glad I am a vegetarian!" Beast Boy laughed.

"I am glad I ate a late lunch." Raven said still paying no attention to Beast Boy.


	3. Pie!

Chapter 3: Pie!

After the dinner last night, Beast Boy was starting to think about what Raven said. He started to feel really bad and was wondering if it ever came down to it, which girl would he pick? He loved Terra so much, but he has known Raven forever and he has feelings for her too. After thinking it all over he decided to go find Raven. Downstairs everyone was doing there own thing. Cyborg was on his video games, Starfire making some sort of pie, Robin cleaning up from breakfast that Beast Boy missed, and Raven-wait….where was Raven?

"Hey, does anyone know where Rae is?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, haven't seen her, she didn't come down for breakfast." All the titans answered.

After hearing this, Beast Boy was in shock and ran out of the room. He searched in every room of the tower and he couldn't find her. He went back to his room where he found a note.

It said:

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_I know how much Terra means to you, so I decided to start on a journey of my own to look for her. I care about you so much Beast Boy and I want you to be happy. So, please don't worry about me, I already know you won't anyways. Tell all the Titans for me… -Raven_

Reading this note, Beast Boy's eyes started to water, and he had to go out and find Raven. He left his bags and only took a little money to buy some food on the way. The titans didn't notice him run past the door and leave; they were all busy with their own things.

Raven was walking through the park and trying to think of where Terra would be. This was very hard though, considering that Terra was looking for someone also. In order to find Terra, Raven would have to find this Torin dude.

"Where should I start, this world is way too big to search everywhere…" Raven sighed.

"Raven….Raven!" Beast Boy was shouting desperately trying to find her. Raven heard him calling but instead of answering she kept quiet and turned in the opposite diretion to keep searching.

Back at Titans Tower

DING!

"Oh, glorious, my shnorgbar pie is done!" Starfire exclaimed.

"What is Shnorgbar pie?" Robin said confused and a little disgusted.

"It's a very common and most delicious pie from my planet. Won't you try it Robin?" Starfire asked excitedly.

"Ummmm….sure I guess I'll try some." Robin answered kind of scared of what he was getting himself into.

"How delightful, I hope you like it!" Starfire said, shoving a huge piece of pie into Robin's mouth. Robin's face turned pale.

"Whoa, what did you give to him?" Cyborg asked trying not to laugh.

"It's some shnorgbar pie! Would you like to try some Cyborg?" Starfire asked with a gleaming smile.

"Uhh, that's ok I already-" Cyborg couldn't finish his sentence because of a big fork of pie shoved in his mouth by Robin. Cyborg swallowed it down and said, "Wow, that's great pie, sure I will have a piece, Star!" Robin looked at Cyborg and finally choked down the awful food in his mouth. Robin knew that Cyborg was just trying to get Star to like him better.

"Hey Star, cut me two pieces will ya?" Robin asked grinding his teeth.

"Make it three for me!" Cyborg demanded.

"Four!" Robin yelled.

"Five!" Cyborg said feeling as though he shall easily eat all of this pie.

"Give me five too!" Robin followed, "and some milk!"

"I have never seen someone like my pie so much!" Starfire answered happily while bringing out the ten pieces of pie that they had ordered.

Robin and Cyborg gobbled it down with their big glasses of milk. They had both finished their pie and were lying on the table so sickened when Starfire came out and said, "Ok, there is one piece left who wants it?"

Robin and Cyborg glared at each other and both yelled, "ME!" They jumped at the pie like rabid baboons and started kicking, punching, slapping, and biting each other. The piece of pie flew up into the air and quickly fell back down onto the floor. Starfire looked at the pie and started to cry.

"Good job doofus you made her cry!" Robin said annoyed.

Cyborg replied, "ME! You were the one that started the whole thing!"

Robin looked at Starfire and said, "Don't cry Starfire because……I'LL STILL EAT IT!" He said this and in one quick motion picked up the piece of pie and swallowed it whole…or however much of a whole it still was by this time.

"Oh, Robin that is the sweetest thing anybody has done with my pie before!" Starfire said jumping up and down. "Let's go play the ping and the pong together!"

"Oh, ok I love ping pong!" Robin replied. While leaving the room with Starfire, Robin looked back at Cyborg and said with his proud grin, "I win!"

(A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews so far guys…review some more just please, no flames. I hope you are liking this story so far!)


	4. A Visitor

Chapter 4: A Visitor

After the whole pie incident Cyborg was so annoyed with Robin. Then he thought "Maybe Starfire really is meant for Robin….NAH!" After thinking this over he was going to make her a card…and maybe some cookies!

Later after the cookies were made Cyborg wrapped them in tinfoil on a decorative plate with a bow. He drew a picture for her of a bug and it said, "You're the best, Starfire! Love, Cyborg" Cyborg figured it would be the best gift ever, considering it was the best gift he had ever made…well maybe the ONLY gift he had ever made.

Starfire and Robin entered the room and Cyborg quickly hid the cookies and picture in a cabinet. "Hey guys!" Cyborg said trying not to look like he was up to something.

"Hey Cyborg, have you seen our tennis rackets? Star and I are going to go practice together a little." Robin asked.

"Umm, ya I think they're in the basement." Cyborg answered.

"Ok, be right back Star!" Robin said while exiting the room.

"Hey Star, I made you these cookies and I drew you this picture!" Cyborg said smiling innocently and handing her the gifts.

"Oh, Cyborg this picture is just as lovely as the one Robin drew me today he also gave me a dessert…he gave me brownies!" Starfire exclaimed.

"What-I mean…oh, Robin drew you a picture too huh? Well isn't that sweet!" Cyborg said very frustrated.

"Ok, I found the tennis rackets let's go Star!" Robin said while coming back into the kitchen where Starfire and Cyborg were.

"Look at the glorious picture of a……bug!" Starfire said happily. "Cyborg drew it for me!"

"Oh, that's almost as cool as my picture of an elephant." Robin said trying to act better then Cyborg. "Let's go play tennis!" Then Robin and Starfire left.

"MAN! He is always ahead of me…think Cy, think!" Cyborg rambled on to himself.

Sigh what f I never find her? What if something happens to her? It will be my entire fault!" Beast Boy said to himself with his eyes watering again. "No, you can't be a screw up all you life Beast Boy…you have to go find her!"

"Don't worry nothing happened to her." A voice said behind Beast Boy. He turned around to see Raven standing behind him.

"RAVEN, I was looking all over for you!" Beast Boy said as he ran over to her and gave her a hug. "I am so glad nothing happened to you! I was so scared that-I mean…glad to see you're alright." Beast Boy blushed a little.

"Thanks…umm well do you want to still continue searching?" Raven asked.

"Searching? Searching for what? Oh, Terra….umm listen, about her…well…I won't bother with it. If she decides to show up then, cool whatever, but I am not going to go looking for her." Beast Boy said.

"Cool!-Uh…I meant that's good." Raven said a little embarrassed.

"Hey wait…you were happy? Why didn't anything explode, or melt?" Beast Boy asked very confused.

"Oh, it's this ring, I got it as a gift from someone…they left it at the door in a package with my name on it….it helps with my emotions. I want to find out who gave it to me though." Raven replied.

"Are you serious? That's awesome!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Yeah…now let's get home shall we?" Raven suggested and Beast Boy agreed.

"I brought some money too, I mean, we both missed breakfast in all soo we could stop for ice cream or something!" Beast Boy said giving her a huge grin and started to laugh a little.

"Sure that'd be great!" Raven said starting to laugh herself, happy with her emotions.

Back at Titans Tower-

"Haha, this is the best gift EVER!" Cyborg said rubbing the sweat off his forehead. "I just hope Star can drive!" Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "IM COMING!" Cyborg shouted running through the tower trying to get to the door. He opened the door to see none other than….Terra.


	5. Terra is back

A/N: I AM CONTINUING!

Chapter 5: Terra is back

From last Chapter: "IM COMING!" Cyborg shouted, running through the house trying to get to the door. He opened it to see none other than…..Terra.

"Oh, hi….Terra, it's nice to see you!" Cyborg said trying to be enthusiastic.

"Hey Cy!" Terra said giving him a big friendly hug. "How ya been? Listen, is Beast Boy around?"

"Uh, no….He went out with Rae…but they should be back soon." Cy replied.

"Oh, what's he doing out with her?-Well I mean-uhhh." Terra said a little confused.

"I think they had a fight or something…he went out to get her. I am sure everything is all good though." Cyborg said trying to hurry back to his gift for Starfire.

"Ok, well I will just make myself at home then, like always." Terra said hauling in about six bags of luggage and plopping down on the couch to watch television.

"Ya, ok you do that." Cyborg said not quite paying attention to her while rushing out of the room back to the garage to finish the car.

"So, I want a three scoop strawberry cone with sprinkles." Beast Boy said to the man behind the ice cream counter. "What do you want Rae?" He asked her as she looked over the menu again and again.

"Just tell him to give me a two scoop vanilla cone with no toppings." Raven told Beast Boy.

"And she will get a three scoop chocolate cone with whip cream and sprinkles." Beast Boy once again told the man behind the counter.

"What? Didn't you hear me?" Raven asked Beast Boy with a smile on her face.

"Ya, I did, but I knew that isn't what you really wanted. Sorry, but you are a bad liar!" Beast Boy said laughing from Raven who was tickling him.

After getting their ice cream, Beast Boy and Raven started back home when a little boy came over to Beast Boy. "Hey aren't you-" the little boy stared for a moment. "Aren't you guys part of the Teen Titans!" he asked excitedly.

"Yup, I am Beast Boy and this is Raven." Beast Boy said smiling to the little boy with chocolate smeared all over his face.

"Wowwie, can I have you autographs, Paleeeaaaase!" the little boy begged.

"Sure." Beast Boy said taking the paper and pencil form the kid. He scribbled very messily on the paper and handed it to Raven who neatly signed it.

"Gee willickers, thanks!" The little boy said running back to his mom to show her what he got.

"Haha, cute kid!" Beast boy said.

"Yup, oh geeze, it's already noon time! We should hurry back before the others start to worry!" Raven said running in a hurry. Beast Boy morphed into a dog and darted in the direction of home.

Back at the Tower-

"WE'RE HOME!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Hey you guys! Miss me?" Terra said running over to Beast Boy and Raven.

"Wow, Terra you're here…right now!" Beast Boy said smiling huge.

"Of course, you didn't think I would just leave you without saying goodbye or anything did you?" Terra asked then giving Beast Boy a kiss on the cheek. "You always were silly BB!"

"That's not all he can be either." Raven said quickly disappearing down the hall.

"What did she mean by that?" Terra looked at Beast Boy for an answer.

"Listen, I gotta go talk to her ok, I will be right back." Beast Boy said quickly running down the hall after Raven.

"Raven open the door, Raven!" Beast Boy hollered through Raven's door. Her door slid open, "What do you want?" Raven asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I want you to come and hang out with us!" Beast Boy said feeling very bad.

"That is the last thing I want to do, spend time with her." Raven said sliding her door shut. Beast Boy sighed and walked away from the faint sound of crying from inside her room.

"LUNCH IS READY!" Cyborg yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"She is probably reading some weird book up in her room like she always does." Terra said giggling.

"That's not true! She isn't weird she is just different ok? So lay off!" Beast Boy suddenly snapped.

"Geeze, I'm sorry-"Terra started.

"You should be!" Beast Boy interrupted. He turned around to see Raven entering the room. "Hey Rae, I was just about to come looking for you!" Raven said nothing in reply. She looked around the table to see no seat left because of Terra filling her seat, and then turned to start leaving. "Wait Rae, here you can have my seat!" Beast Boy said very politely. Raven took his offer and sat down next to Terra. "Thank you Beast Boy." Raven then gave him a half smile.

After dinner they all sat in the main room. Raven and Beast Boy on one end of the sofa. Cyborg and Robin say on both ends of Starfire at the other end. Terra had just entered the room after putting her luggage in one of the guest rooms and unpacking. "Hey guys where do I sit?" Terra asked looking around the room. "What about outside?" Raven replied jokingly and began to laugh. "Haha, that's a good one Rae!" Beast Boy added then noticing Terra giving him a deathly look. "Uh, maybe that was a little harsh?" Beast Boy then added again. "Yeah, take her side." Raven said disappointed.

"My side, he never takes my side!" Terra said starting to get angry. "Yes he does, he always takes your side! He never stops talking about you. He practically LOVES YOU for crying out loud!" Raven snapped at Terra and then sat down with her knees up to her face and her hood up.

"What? Is this true Beast Boy?" Terra had a slight smile on when she said this. Beast Boy hesitated not knowing what to say. "Maybe…I mean….yes….no!...LEAVE ME ALONG BOTH OF YOU!" With this he ran out of the room. Terra and Raven then stormed off to their rooms.

"Hey star, I made you another present!" Cyborg said as if he were ignoring what had just happened. "Come out to the garage!" Cyborg led Starfire out to the garage with his hands over her eyes. "TAADAAA, I worked really hard on it!" He said while releasing his hands from Star's eyes. Starfire was a little confused for a moment. "You would like me to have the garage?" She asked very innocently. "No, Star, I built this car…for you!" Cyborg said as Robin's mouth dropped wide open.

"I do now know how to work this contraption!" Starfire said sadly.

"Well another part of the surprise is I will give you free lessons on how to use it!" Cyborg said very excitedly.

"OH GLORIOUS!" Starfire said then began to jump up and down. "Can we go right now for a lesson?"

"Of course, I would love to!" Cyborg then let Starfire into the car and said to Robin "Look whose winning now!"

(A/N: Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, no flames please!)


	6. Make 'Em Choose

(A/N: Thanks soo much for the awsum reviewz! This is going to be a kinda long chapter lol…so I figured I'd warn you :-P….on with the story!)

Chapter 6: Make 'Em Choose

"That's how he's always been…I mean I can see why he'd rather pick me, couldn't you? She is just some dark creepy…thing that has no emotions." Terra said to her reflection in the mirror. There was a knock on her door. "That must be Beast Boy now!" She thought. Terra opened her to find Beast Boy. "I love you Terra, I love you more than anything! I don't feel anything between Raven and me…I don't have feelings for her, I mean sure we get along and all but I have missed you and I want to be with you forever! I will find some way to break it to Raven, I am sorry for not seeing the truth." Beast Boy said this and kissed Terra gently on her lips. Suddenly Terra awoke only to find all of this a dream. "Darn it!" She thought to herself, "It will happen, and as soon as it does I will laugh at Raven's pathetic…ness…if that's a word." There was a knock on Terra's door. "See I knew it!" She said opening her door not to find Beast Boy or Raven, but to find Robin. "Oh, hiya Robin what's up? She said with a fake grin on her face. "Hey Terra, umm I was wondering if you could help me with something. Say you liked someone right? Like Beast Boy for example." Robin started, and Terra gave him no time to continue. "Yes, Beast Boy and I know we are the perfect match and that we should be together forever and ever! Don't you think we would be the cutest couple?" Robin looked at Terra very confused and slowly backed away and headed down the hallway to Raven's room.

"That Terra, she is up to no good, I know she is! Why would she show up and not tell us first? She wasn't planning on coming here, I can feel it. I must find out what Terra is up to." Raven was saying all of this to herself locked in her room. A knock came to her door. "Coming, coming…" She said as she opened her door to find Robin standing there. "Oh, hi Robin do you need something?" She said not very enthusiastically. "Nice to see you too." Robin replied. "Sorry I'm just a little-"Raven was cut off. "Listen I wanted to know something, say you liked someone ok? Like umm Beast Boy for example and-" Raven interrupted, "Why. You think there is something going on between us? What if there was, you wouldn't care would you? There is nothing between us though and there never will be!" With this Raven slid her door shut to leave Robin in the hallway by himself. "Not as long as Terra is here anyways." Raven said sadly and silently to herself.

"How am I supposed to choose? I have known Raven forever and well I know I truly have feelings for her, but I have already been in love with Terra and I am almost positive it would go well because we cared about each other one time and it was great." Beast Boy was so confused and couldn't decide what he would do. "Well then I will just have to spend a day with each of them and see which one is better for me!" He finally decided. There was a sudden knock on Beast Boy's door and surely enough he opened it to find Robin. "Hey Robin!" Beast Boy said in a hurry. "Hey Beast Boy I need some help…say you liked someone right? Like-well let's stick to it with no examples but-" Beast Boy finally stopped Robin and said. "Listen Robin I am kinda in a hurry and don't really want to talk about anymore love stuff…my brain hurts enough already ok? Sorry." Then Beast Boy ran down the hall and once again Robin was left alone in the hallway.

Cyborg and Starfire returned at 12:35 a.m. when Robin came out into the garage. "Where were you guys! I was worried sick about Starfire!" He asked giving Cyborg evil looks.

"Relax Robin, we just decided to go to the carnival and then a restaurant and then the movies." Cyborg said and patted Robin and the back. "We even shared a soda!" Cyborg then added.

"Come on Star I'll walk you to your room!" Cyborg said walking away with Starfire.

"That lil….I will win this I know, I HAVE to!" Robin said grinding his teeth.

"Well goodnight Star." Cyborg said then leaned in for a slight kiss.

"Goodnight Cyborg, I had a wonderful night!" Star then kissed him light on the cheek and closed her door.

"Well-uhh it was a kiss!" Cyborg said to himself proudly.

The next morning-

"Wow, I slept yawn great last night!" Beast Boy said very excited to try his plan with Raven and Terra. "Oooh breakfast, I need breakfast! Cyborg probably has it all ready!" He said running downstairs.

"Ok bring on the food-hey where is everybody?" Beast Boy looked around confused. He walked towards the counter and saw a note from Cyborg.

It said:

_Yo, Star and I have gone out together for breakfast, I hope y'all don't mind. I have breakfast all cooked it's near the stove. So we will cya all later on. Later!_

_-Cy_

"Oh ok, for a second there I thought I had to make my own breakfast. So, breakfast is.. near the stove." Beast Boy said turning around. "Wait a minute he made…eggs, bacon, ham, and toast!" Beast Boy looked disgusted. "Well, it's all good I can make my own breakfast…no worries." He started pulling out pans, spatulas, tofu, and butter. Beast Boy tossed a stick of butter on the pan to grease it and then he tossed a slab of tofu on. He thought he was doing well until the smoke alarm went off and Raven ran into the kitchen to find Beast Boy and his burnt tofu.

"What were you doing, trying to burn the tower down?" Raven and Beast Boy laughed. "Let me help you with that." Raven offered.

"I am a real breakfast person when it comes to eating it, but when it comes to cooking it…I'll pass." Beast Boy said laughing. He started wondering which girl he would go somewhere with first. "Hey, listen I was wondering." He started then Terra walked in the room.

"What?" Raven asked him.

"Huh?" Beast Boy replied.

"What were you wondering?" Raven asked very curiously.

"Oh, I was uhh just wondering if um you wanted to play some video games with me, since Cyborg isn't here and Robin is asleep and all." Beast boy blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey I'd play with ya Beast Boy!" Terra entered their conversation.

"I'd be happy to Beast Boy." Raven said paying no attention to Terra.

"Cool, I will just have to set it up after breakfast!" Beast Boy smiled.

"You don't think our friends would have minded our leaving to have breakfast out of the tower?" Starfire asked Cyborg.

"Nah, they won't care at all!" He replied. "So what do you want?"

"I will have the waffles." Starfire said to the waitress.

"Cool, and I will have the-" Cyborg started.

"I will also have the pancakes, two eggs scrambled, toast, ham, bacon, home fries, and two-no three sodas please." Starfire finished her order.

"Oh, umm oook I will have the French toast and a side of bacon and home fries." Cyborg said while giving the waitress their menus. "You are hungry aren't you?" He said looking at Starfire.

"Go, go, go…come on you can go faster than that!" Beast boy shouted at the TV screen.

"I beat you, give me five bucks!" Raven said joking around.

"I let you win, and I don't owe you any five bucks!" Beast Boy laughed and started tickling Raven. The started tickling each other and then Raven said, "I have an idea. I will be right back!" She ran out of the room.

"So, umm Beast Boy, how does she like, ya know, show emotion?" Terra asked very cautiously.

"Oh, she has this ring and it allows her to show emotions." Beast Boy said looking towards the doorway waiting for Raven to come back. "Hey listen do you want to go somewhere with me tonight? Like maybe movies and dinner?" He asked Terra hoping Raven wouldn't walk in that moment.

"Sure I'd love to!" Terra replied.

"Cool, uh oh here she comes!" Beast Boy hid under the sofa as Raven entered with two water guns in her hands. "Where'd he go, the little green one?" Raven said laughing. She looked in cabinets, under the table, behind the TV, and then she checked under the sofa. Raven started spraying Beast Boy then finally handed him one of the water guns.

"Oh man, I am gonna get you!" Beast Boy said smiling. Raven and Beast Boy ran around the tower spraying each other as Terra prepared herself for that night.

"Ok, I have arranged a perfect day for Starfire and me." Robin said looking over his list of things to do with Starfire. "First we go to the arcade, then we take a little boat out on the ocean with some music and drinks, the we go to the mall and let her pick out anything she wants, and then finally we come back here where I get a goodnight kiss and I ask her to be my girlfriends!" Robin was proud of himself. He knew that his plan would work for sure.

That night-

"Terra and I are going out to some places; we will be back around eleven thirty…ish!" Beast Boy yelled to the other titans. "Ok, let's go!" He said turning to Terra and they left.

"Where are we gonna go first?" Terra asked excitedly.

"How about…out to dinner?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hmm well I am not quite hungry yet. How about the carnival, bring back old memories?" Terra suggested with a smile.

"Oh ok, ya sure." Beast Boy said thinking of the old memories with Slade and Terra betraying him, "Old memories…those sure were-uh good ol' memories."

After riding what felt like three billions rides, Beast Boy decided he wanted to do something else. So they went to the mall, Terra's idea of course, where they spent almost all of Beast Boy's money on enough clothes to last Terra a decade. Finally Terra agreed on going somewhere to eat.

"So, uhh here we are at Steve's Diner." Beast Boy said this not looking too happy. He was planning on going somewhere nicer that that but Terra had spent most of his money everywhere she wanted to go.

After eating what seemed like TV dinners tossed on plates, Beast Boy and Terra started walking back home, they had about half a mile to go until reaching the Titan's Tower.

"So, how did you get free, I mean you were stuck in stone, I wasn't sure you'd ever be released." Beast Boy asked kinda nervous of bringing up the subject.

"Well, I don't know actually, you know how I told you about Torin in my letter? Well he is the one that set me free, and I was gonna go and try to find him, but I kinda lost hope so I decided to do better things like see the one I love!" Terra said this and waited to see what Beast Boy's reaction to this was.

"Oh, who is that?" Beast Boy asked already knowing the answer.

"You silly, of course it's you…I love you so much. I couldn't think of not coming to see you." Terra said staring into his eyes.

"Oh, ya right….silly, silly me." Beast Boy said breaking their eye contact. "Well were home and boy am I tired!" He then said walking inside to Terra's door.

"Yeah me too, tonight was awesome, goodnight Beast Boy." Terra said expecting a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, oh I wanted to say goodnight to Raven too I hope she is still up!" Beast Boy said running down the hallway to Raven's room leaving Terra with no goodnight kiss.


End file.
